


如果停止你的时间

by YAYIN



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAYIN/pseuds/YAYIN





	1. Chapter 1

第1章 宫大时间

二宫和也收到了一个奇怪的快递。这个快递不大，但是直接送到他家。  
  
他从来没有定过什么快递，所以出现的时候他还以为是谁送他的礼物。但最近既没有什么节日，也不是他的生日，更何况，这快递上还没有寄件人的姓名。  
  
他拆开包裹，包裹里，只有一只银色的怀表，样子好像很贵的样子，和怀表一起送来的，还有一张说明书。  
  
【只要按下计时键，就会停止周围人的时间，再按就会恢复。】  
  
二宫和也看了看这个说明，觉得好像没什么用，时间这种东西，停止了之后也就无非增加了一些他打游戏的时间而已，而且这种东西一看就有bug，如果停止别人的时间，但自己的时间还在走的话，那自己岂不是比别人要老的快吗？  
  
而那张说明书下，还有一个小小的ps。  
  
【ps：在停止他人的时间是，切记不要触碰被停止时间的人，否则请自行承担后果。】  
  
虽然觉得这种设定有点神经病，但是看在这个表似乎很值钱的样子，二宫和也还是收下了这个表。  
  
休息日结束之后，岚团休息室，二宫和也手里拿着那psp玩着，休息的时间很短，短的他一关还没通过就开始了继续工作。二宫和也无奈的按下暂停，想把psp放回包里，却发现，那个怀表就放在那里。  
  
“一会儿如果嘉宾抛梗的话，就交给我和二宫，没听到也没有关系，我会告诉你的。”休息够了的的樱井翔对着大野智交代着，“一会儿就能结束回家了老爹，你坚持一会。”  
  
大野智噘着嘴一脸很想回家的样子。  
  
二宫和也顺手按了一下怀表，一瞬间，所有的人都停止了。  
  
他抬头看看所有人的状态，但总觉得是他们和他闹着玩的样子。  
  
他过去戳了戳大野智的脸，脸还是软软的，但被戳的人还是保持着原来的样子，没有动。  
  
他又拍了拍旁边的樱井翔，而樱井翔也没有任何反应。  
  
二宫和也似乎有点相信，他抬头看了看墙上的表，表的指针没有在动弹，似乎已经定在那里不能在动。  
  
他又看了看手机，时间真的没有再继续前进。  
  
在他震惊的时候，他忽然看见了噘着嘴，一脸想回家的大野智。  
  
他其实很喜欢这个任性的“大叔”。虽然他每次都是按着自己的性子来，自己还拿他一点办法都没有，只要在他身边，就会无时无刻的帮他圆场，只是因为太喜欢这个会默默努力，又容易害羞。  
  
他的手抚摸着那软软的脸颊，没有任何反抗，那双清澈的眼睛看着前方，但是浑身上下都散发着想回家的气息。  
  
如果大野智是女人的话，应该是可爱的居家型吧？和他这种宅男说不定很般配呢。  
  
可惜他不是，他不是女人，也不会和他一起生活。

看似和他很亲近，但实际上私下极少交流。也许是在舞台上把所有话都说完了吧？但这种落差还是很大的，总觉得有些寂寞。

因为时间停止的原因，二宫和也的胆子也大了起来。那嘟起的嘴，泛着漂亮的光芒，看上去十分诱人的样子。虽然不是没亲过，但在舞台上的表演，那些借位，那些距离，根本没有触碰到的遗憾和期待，全部压在心底。他偏头亲吻，触感柔软，还带着淡淡的香味。

饥渴的人得到了水，更加的肆无忌惮。

反正他不会反抗，反正时间不会继续，反正这一刻除了他之外没有人知道。

在那双唇被蹂躏的过后，似乎变得更加殷红，可是被亲吻的人，眼神依旧清澈的看着前方，还是一脸很想回家的样子。

只是那张被舌头撬开微张的嘴，拉出的银丝，看着格外的色情。

那双手也变得肆无忌惮起来。

因为节目的原因，这次的衣服只是单薄的运动服而已，敞开怀的连帽衫，一脱就掉，连里白色的工字背心勾勒出纤瘦的身材，因为近期的活动原因，这个家伙又瘦到九十斤了，明明是个男人，强壮一些才好，却因为害怕体重增加使舞步变得不灵活，真的是太逞强了。

二宫和也褪去那白色的工字背心，看着这纤瘦的身体有些心疼。也忘了自己似乎也没有比这个家伙好到哪儿去。

大野智脖颈很好看，可惜在身体上显示的是两种颜色，身体的白色和蜜色的脖颈有强烈的对比，却有另一种说不出的感觉。大野智平时不会让人去看他的后颈，可是那后颈看起来像是小孩子一样可爱。日本人天生对于后颈有着好感，就连那和服松垮的程度，也会让日本女人的后颈显示出不同寻常的性感。

而大野智的后颈，呈现出像是小孩子一样的感觉，那种可爱度，让二宫和也忍不住轻轻咬了一下，那一下很轻，他不想在这漂亮的后颈上留下齿痕，他柔软的舌头舔了舔刚刚咬过的地方，鼻间充斥着一种淡淡的香味。

从很久之前他就很好奇，大野智身上一直有一种淡淡的香味，即使他用了香水，也一样掩盖不住这种淡淡的香味，那是一种让人很安心的味道，是一种很清爽的味道。他嗅着这味道一直寻到那喉结，像是扼杀猎物一样，在那喉结上轻轻咬了一下。

如果要形容大野智的嗓音，平时说话黏黏糊糊，一旦认真起来，那声音似乎充满了温柔，就像是被天使亲吻过的声音一样，二宫和也有着最接近大野智的声音，但他很清楚，大野智的声音是不可复制的。

大野智就是大野智，而二宫和也就是二宫和也，他很庆幸他和大野智的声音相近，他也庆幸他和大野智的声音不同，这样他才能配合着他喜欢的人，唱出他喜欢的歌。

透过大野智的肩膀，他看见温柔注视大野智背影的樱井翔。

虽然樱井翔对所有人似乎不冷不热，似乎又对所有人很温柔，但是二宫和也知道，翔君温柔的眼神总是注视着大野智。毕竟他和翔君是这个组合当中最相近的人，所以那些不能言语的心思，对方似乎都能猜得到，只是所有人都心照不宣。

二宫和也的嘴角扬起一个意味不明的笑容。

胆小的人，注定会饿肚子呢。

他将视线转回大野智的身上，他还是胸膛很结实，有着线条流畅的手臂。这手臂看起来很细，却充满力量，甚至可以一只手提起一个成年女性呢，如果女人被这双手臂拥抱的话，一定会脸红心跳吧？

他牵起大野智的一只手，亲吻手背，舔舐着那指节分明的手指，大野智的手很漂亮，可以说大野智非常保护他的手，手指修长，指甲干净。他的舌头纠缠着那漂亮的手指，能感觉到有淡淡的甜味，那是大野智刚刚吃过的蛋糕的味道。

二宫和也不喜欢甜食，但是这个味道却不讨厌。他将自己手指探入大野智微张口内，修长但带了点肉肉的手指衔住柔软的舌，手指波动玩弄着，大野智的舌很软，会被他的手指拨动成各种形状各种角度，还有那温暖的口腔。

即便时间停止这么久，大野智口腔的温度也丝毫没有退减。当他将手指从大野智口中抽出来的时候牵出来的是更长的银丝。

原本不屑一顾的怀表，此刻二宫和也觉得那真是个好东西。

被时间停住的人，可以摆成各种姿势。

比如现在的大野智就被放在沙发上，分开双腿被摆成一种邀请的姿势。配上那张似乎委屈的脸，更是让人觉得十分的情色。

他的手指触碰着大野智私密处，那些绝对不会被人开发的地方，虽然眼前这个人不会给他任何反应会让人觉得有些寂寞，但身为男人，对心爱的人最大的肯定大概就是“看到你的那一刻，我就硬了。”

虽然大野智允许二宫和也去捏他的屁股，但更深的地方，却绝对不允许触碰，玩笑如何过分，但大野智时直男，就这一个理由，就足够让所有人停在线外。虽然二宫和也也不是同性恋，只是他喜欢的那个家伙刚好和他同是男人而已。

有时候二宫和也也感叹大野智就像是超级玛丽一样，一个处处掰弯人的水管工，但是他自己死活不弯。

他柔软的指腹摩挲着入口处。这个时间停止的真是不错，人身体的柔软度根本没有变化，那入口处非常柔软，柔软到他可以轻松的伸入一根手指，手指探入的体内十分温暖，被肠道包裹的手指能感受到里面的一切温柔，就好像大野智本人给人的感觉一样。随后的第二根，第三根手指。

到第四根的时候他甚至想挑战一下大野智身体的极限，毕竟时间停止之后，大野智应该不会感觉到疼痛，于是整只手被伸入了大野智的体内。

软软的手掌触碰着软软的肠道，感受到里面略高的体温，真的像是猫一样。整只手的移动不像是一只手那么方便，他轻轻的蠕动着，似乎引起了这个身体的抗拒一样，每次的蠕动都会带出一点点肠液。如果大野智那呆呆的眼神，二宫和也真的以为那是大野智身体的回应。

当整只手拔出体内的时候，发出让人满意的“啵”声，那穴口充满了水色，而那没有被人触碰过的地方，泛着漂亮的粉红色。

二宫和也掏出自己已经蓄势待发的欲望，对着马上就要合上的入口处，一个挺身强行闯入。

那发胀的欲望可比拳头粗多了，那一个挺身，就直达这个身体的最深处。紧实的身体紧紧包裹着二宫和也，那体温让他舒服的呼出声。

不用担心对方是否能够承受，这样肆无忌惮的掠夺让人感到十分满足。他的每一下挺入，都会引起对方一震摇晃，那双有力的双腿挂在他的肩膀上，随着动作晃荡着，让行凶者产生强烈的满足感。如果再加上那天使一样的呻吟声就好了。

可惜现在的天使是不能动弹的。

小恶魔可以这样掠夺天使，感觉也不错。

亲吻。

假装将他的呻吟声封在口中，舌头缠绕着对方，好像他就算能动也一样无法呼喊出声，不容拒绝，也不容求救。

那双腿架在他的肩膀上，好让双手解放去揉捏那软软的乳首。

不得不说大野智的身体根本不像是节目中说的那样僵硬，反而十分柔软。想也知道，如果大野智身体僵硬，也就无法跳出那些柔美的舞蹈了。

直到那些情欲和积攒许久的心情全部宣泄到大野智的体内之后，他也不想放手这温暖的身体。

人果然都是贪心的。

他还想在这身体里再呆一会儿，但是他知道，不能再继续下去了，如果继续下去，他可能会沉沦，会把这些当成现实。二宫和也偏偏是个很清醒的人。他毕竟还是喜欢那个活蹦乱跳的大野智。

他换换退出那个他恋恋不舍的身体。好好的帮他做了清理，穿好了衣服，摆成原来的样子，然后继续了时间。

再次按动怀表，时间又一秒一秒的动了起来。

“小二别玩了，该回去了，小相叶和松润呢？”大野智虽然很不愿意，但该上场的时候还是会提起精神。

“他们早就出去了，是你太磨蹭了呢大哥。”樱井翔笑着将手搭在大野智肩上。

二宫和也跟在他们身后，心情不算坏，可是将要走到摄影棚的时候，大野智突然停住脚步，表情看来很不好的样子。

“怎么了？大哥？”樱井翔好奇的看过去，大野智的手抚在自己唇上，皱着眉头，似乎也想不通的样子。

“好像被谁亲了似的，嘴唇怪怪的...”大野歪着头想不通现在的情况。

“是不是擦润唇膏擦多了？”樱井翔问道。

“不知...啊...”大野智话还没说完，慌张的捂住了自己的后颈，一眼瞪向樱井翔“你咬我干嘛？”

“我没有啊？”被诬陷的人一脸茫然。

二宫和也愣了一下。

“啊.....”大野智明显感觉到有人贴着他的脖颈在嗅着什么，那种感觉太色情了，让他感觉很不好。而后觉得自己的脖颈被咬住，抑制了他的喊声，然后的舔舐感也让他十分难受，好像被什么人侵犯了，但他根本看不见那个侵犯他的人。

“啊...啊....”他的手似乎被人舔吮着，他想说话，可是他的舌头根本不听他的使唤，有人在拨弄他的舌，但是眼前只有一脸懵逼的樱井翔和站的远远的二宫和也。

每次的张嘴，都变成了无意的音节，和无法明白意思的呻吟声。

他觉得全身都被侵犯了。导致他无法站立，一下跪在地上，他只能卷缩着身体，来抗拒这种触碰感。

二宫和也不是傻子，他很快就明白发生了什么，怪不得使用说明上说【不要触碰时间停止的人。】因为那些触碰会在之后的时间依次显现出来。

那么这些亲吻之后，下一个就是....

进入。

“啊..呜啊！”大野智跪在地上，他感觉自己的后庭似乎被人抚摸了，然后入侵了进来。

那是一根手指的粗细，而后是两根手指，三根手指，那些不容分说的入侵。他明明衣服都穿的好好的，但那些入侵又是那么的明显。

“呀啊.....”因为疼痛，连声音都变了，混杂之着哭腔。说不上是软软的声音，还是委屈的哭声，像是猫一样小小的声音。

大概是整个拳头的入侵，那呻吟声越来越小，地面上有湿湿的痕迹，被入侵的人已经疼哭了。

“到底怎么了？”樱井翔跪在地上抱着大野智，想用拥抱的方式减轻他的疼痛，但他好像太疼了“二宫去叫人啊！”

“不...”那软软声音被封在口中，不能喊出声，因为有人堵着他的嘴，那身后的冲击让他身体不自觉的开始摇晃，为了减轻身体的疼痛，他只能跪在地上尽量卷缩着身体，可身体其他的敏感点似乎也遭到了攻击。

“不能叫人，他现在这种状态不能让人看见，不然指不定被写成什么样，”罪魁祸首当然知道大野智发生了什么，他可不想让媒体看见大野智现在这个样子，不说以前对他想入非非的人有多少，但现在这个状态，但凡有点这方面经验的男人，可能都能看出来。

“你们在干.....什么...”实在是没等到人的松本润回来叫人了，在走到内看见跪在地上的大野智，也傻了眼“他怎么了？大野先生？？？？”  


“来帮把手，把他送到休息室！”二宫和也很清楚，如果再在这呆着，看到的人会更多，他也终于明白了那句【后果自负】是什么意思。

“怎么连松润都....”

“相叶你去叫保健医生来！”

相叶雅纪刚找过来，话还没说完，就被吼了一句，然后在还什么情况都不清楚的情况下，慌慌张张的跑去保健室。

大野智被送回休息室，他不能说话，但那种被侵犯的感觉越来越强烈，这个行凶的人还真是手下不留情，不知道对他有什么仇什么怨，将他身上每村领土都强烈的剥夺着，而那侵犯竟然逐渐产生快感。

他捂着嘴，不想让呻吟声破口而出，当然侵犯的人似乎也没有这个打算。

樱井翔和松本润守在大野智的身边，十分焦急，他们看着大野智的眼神越来越涣散，那漂亮的眼睛充满水汽，眼泪顺着那鱼尾一样的眼角滑落，让人觉得又心疼又性感的。

那是个矛盾的心情。

二宫和也全看在眼里，他无法形容现在的心情，早知道刚才应该轻一点的，但看着被自己疯狂掠夺到哭泣的人，他似乎觉得有些东西在拼命的往自己的下体冲去。

他一直一直告诉自己一定要冷静。

被快感冲昏头的人。想要让自己快点解放，竟然伸手去抚自己越来越高亢的性器。

但是他晚了一步，随着身体一震颤抖，他觉得自己的身体顿时被填满，而自己也像是解放了一样，只是裤子上印出一片湿润，空气冲弥漫着一震腥咸的味道。

浪费了太多体力的人，才释放出之后，就失去意识。

而看了全过程的樱井翔，有些呆愣。

“怎么办？”他看向同样一脸呆愣的松本润。

“总之先送他去清理一下吧，一会儿医生来，这样子是绝对不行的。”最清醒的二宫和也提出建议，两个呆愣的人，抱着昏睡的人进入卫生间，一会儿里面传出了水声。

二宫和也看了一眼包里的怀表，脸上产生了意味不明的表情。


	2. 如果停止你的时间 翔智

第2章 翔智时间

樱井翔劳累了一天回到家，今天这一天真的让他非常够呛，帮助大野智清理身体后，医务室的医生就来了。但是无论如何，他们都没有找，大野智会突然反常的原因。

但大野智自己的描述则是，他好像忽然被一个看不见的人，强行上了一样，不能拒绝，不能反抗，而且手法残暴野蛮，像是强奸一样。

即使看录像，也没有任何线索，一切都是那么正常和自然。

有人提出透明人的提议，但到时周围混乱，樱井翔一直抱着大野智，也没有人感觉有人触碰他。

录制被迫中断，其他人都早早的回去，大野智被安排去医院检查，而樱井翔和松本润两个人留下做了收尾工作。

回到家的樱井翔已经是深夜了。

家里人基本都睡了，他的桌子上放着一个快递的盒子。

盒子不大，但是没有写寄件人。他拿着快递左右看了好一会儿，也不知道是谁给他寄的，就算是名侦探樱井翔也找不到任何线索。

晃悠了一下盒子，发现里面的东西不重，而且好像很小的样子，于是他决定先拆开看看。

里面是个精致的小盒，盒子里面放的是一个银色的怀表。怀表一看就很精致，而且似乎有些年头的样子，看起来很酷。而和怀表一起送来的还有一张卡片。卡片上只是简单的写了使用方式。

【只要按下计时键，就会停止周围人的时间，再按就会恢复。在停止他人的时间时，切记不要触碰被停止时间的人，否则请自行承担后果。】

停止时间这种梗，电影电视剧都拍烂了，但是谁也不会真的相信有时间停止的存在，更何况是受到高等教育的樱井翔。

但是看在这个怀表似乎很昂贵的样子，而且又不知道寄件人的信息，连快递名字都没有只是一个小盒子而已。

几天之后，因为实在没有检查出什么原因，大野智也只能回到正常的工作当中。

“啊，这次我们来到北海道，让没有感受过雪的南方人来体验一下雪，现在天气看起来很阴沉的样子，看那边的云彩，似乎今天可能会下雪呢，大野先生怎么看呢？”北海道的街道上，樱井翔和大野智两个人在主持，旁边的素人嘉宾看起来一脸兴奋的样子，然后大野智就果断的想划水了。

“我感觉很冷....”实话实说的耿直大野先生，已经是很想回家的样子了。

“别这么说嘛。”很很懂得接话的樱井主播结束了这一时段的录影。

arashi，不愧是arashi，过了一会儿招来的是....暴风雨。

原本预计有雪的北海道，突然下起了大暴雨。导致这一天的录影都不得不暂停。

回到酒店的两个人，因为下雨的原因，这一天都变得空闲起来，房间内的大野智拿着一本杂志在看。这是酒店提供的杂志，指示介绍北海道有哪些好玩的地方。

“啊....小翔，要是明天下雪的话一定冷死了，真不想去啊...”无聊翻着杂志的大野智发起牢骚。

樱井翔在整理带来的行李时，发现怀表在他的衣服堆里，他拿起怀表，有些奇怪，他收拾东西的时候明明没有将怀表放在他的箱子里，怎么就突然出现了呢？？

他打开怀表的表盖，表面是可以直接看见机芯转动的设计，有三个时间。这个他之前看过，无论看几次，都觉得这个表的设计看起来十分时髦的样子。

“小翔？”没有听到已经想回答的大野智好奇的看向他，“怎么了翔...”

君字还没有出来，时间就被停止了。

停止了时间的樱井翔，往四周看了看，一切好像都没有什么变化，只是这种连空气都似乎凝固的感觉，让他有点不舒服。他往周围走了走，发现大野智正在起身想要到他的身边来，现在那个姿势怪怪的，正好停在那里。他有些好奇的过去看，伸手抚摸到了下大野智的脸，还有温度，也很柔软，但被摸的人丝毫没有反抗也似乎没有反应的样子。

樱井翔看了看手里的怀表，三个表针停了一个。另外两个似乎还在转的样子，但时间停在第一个表针停止的时间，他按了下暂停键，于是第二个表针也暂停了。

周围没有任何变化，他看了看大野智，也没有变化。

桌上亮着屏幕的手机，有个未接邮件，下面的时间也没有变化。

【第二个时间没有用吗？】

他有些疑惑，于是去摸了摸跟前的人，拍了拍他的胸口，依然没有反应。

于是他暂停了第三个时间。周围还是十分寂静，什么变化都没有。

于是他捏了捏大野智的下巴，还是没有反应。

这种东西看来真的可以暂停时间？那这对时间不够用的樱井翔简直太好了，毕竟他的日程表常常把他自己逼到绝路，如果可以暂停时间，那他就可以游刃有余的去做他要做的事了。

于是他开启了时间。

“君....诶？你怎么在这儿？”大野智看着已经到他面前的樱井翔，也还以为自己看错了，明明刚才他还在床边整理衣服，问他话还不理他呢。

“诶？？”他正茫然，突然感觉有人摸了他的脸一下，而在同时，他又觉得有人摸了他的胸口和下巴。之前那种讨厌的感觉又来了，这次他很警惕的看着四周。

“怎么了？”樱井翔看行为怪异的大野智，好奇的问，那双眼睛一直注视着他，想看看他有什么不同，毕竟当时那个说明书上写着，如果触碰被停止时间的人，后果需要自负。

“我感觉有人摸我，就和上次一样，摸我的脸...但是..”大野智努力感受着周围的情况，似乎在没有其他的触碰。

“但是什么？”迫切想知道后果的樱井翔，询问着。

“但是这次好像人很多，有人摸了我胸口就是这儿”他指了指刚才被樱井翔摸过的地方，然后又指了自己的下巴。“还有这儿，也被人捏了一下。翔君，我是不是很奇怪啊？”

大野智已经开始怀疑是不是自己有被迫害妄想症了？

“别瞎想，可能是最近太累了，要跑节目还要筹备新曲的舞蹈，今天已经没有希望去外景了，你不如现在洗个澡好好的睡一觉吧。”

“嗯...”想不出原因的大野智只能答应这个提议，也许是最近太累了，很久没有得到假期，现在连皮肤都白回来很多，连钓鱼的时间都没有。

看着起身去浴室准备洗澡的大野智的背影，樱井翔看着手中的怀表，他已经能猜得出来，有人也有这个怀表。只是这个人是谁，他还不清楚，因为当时的情况十分混乱。

但是有人得到这怀表，又先一步动手利用了怀表，这让他的感觉很不好。

从10代的jr开始，一直到现在，他都很保护这个叫大野智的家伙。那些动手动脚的嘉宾，无论是前辈还是后辈，那些有邪念或者刚刚起了邪念的人，他都很好的化解掉。

喜欢一个人的时候，不一定是占有，默默守护也是一种方式。

他很清楚大野智是个钢铁直男，虽然社团不准，有时候看见自己心意的女孩，还是会忍不住多看几眼。而樱井翔也不是个gay，只是他喜欢的这个家伙，跟他性别一样罢了。

但是那个他一点都舍不得伤害的家伙，被人捷足先登了。这让他有种自己辛辛苦苦做出了个面包，然后被人吃掉了的感觉。

等樱井翔洗完澡之后出来，大野智已经睡着了。

这酒店一个房间两个床，大野智在这种看起来像是双人床一样的大床上，体型显得特别的小。那张睡颜特别的可爱，没有防备，像是小婴儿一样。两只手举在枕头上，看起来特别舒服的样子。樱井翔想起以前拍写真或者出外景的时候，这个家伙也是躺在床上就睡着了吧？就算是录着节目也丝毫影响不了他的睡意呢。

他想着，很想摸摸那张软鼓鼓的脸，于是他暂停了时间。

他坐在床边，摸了摸那张脸，特别柔软，手感很好。在很久以前他还敢正大光明的去捏这张脸，后来长大了，如果再去堂而皇之的揉捏，可能会让人觉得很奇怪吧？还有那泛着光泽的嘴唇，他还没来得及亲到，就已经长大了呢，小时候真好，做什么事儿都只会让人觉得他们关系很好而已。他很羡慕松本润和二宫和也，在演唱会上，他们都亲过的吧？那双唇的触感又是什么样的呢？

他俯身，亲吻这双唇，柔软又带着香气，被亲吻的人不会反抗，也不会厌恶，真好。可是等时间继续下去的话，他还是会感觉得到吧？他会猜出来亲他的人是自己吗？

他想着又想起了那天的事情。

大野智不会发现任何蛛丝马迹，他不会知道当时亲他的人是谁，也不知道抱了他的人是谁。

樱井翔是个耿直的人，但是这一次，他似乎被什么东西蛊惑了一样。

如果这个表好好地利用，就能变得神不知鬼不觉吧？

一个计划的形成那么的快。

他褪去大野智的睡衣，身体和脸的色差其实并没有差很大，如果不上妆的话，大野智还是很白的。但是大野智似乎一直都很喜欢黑人，无论是画作，还是他的泥塑。

他的亲吻很柔和，他知道一会儿会显现出来什么，他不想伤害到这个人。但是他的舌很强硬的席卷着对方的舌，似乎不想让他能发出任何声音。接吻所分泌的液体，因为无法吞咽而溢出口中，

樱井翔计算着时间，那是他很擅长的事儿。

在差不多的时候，他才放过那双被蹂躏的泛红的唇。这唇变得更加有光泽。

樱井翔的手握住对方腿间丝毫没有生气的欲望，他小心的揉搓着，他知道这个欲望的主人暂时不会有任何反应。虽然这欲望毫无生气，但是一会儿，它的主人或许会有快感呢？

在他计算的时间到了之后，他暂停了第二个表的时间。

大野智的乳首很漂亮，在他没有晒黑的时候，那乳首泛着粉红色，手指指腹能感觉得到手感柔软，在舔弄的时候也同样口感很好。吮吸和舌尖卷弄，不同于生理发泄，他更想让这个人感受到快感，而不紧紧只有痛苦和慌张。

在时间差不多的时候他放开了那有点泛红的乳首。在进行下一步的时候，樱井翔深深吸了一口气。这对他来说是很艰难的一步，如果踏出去了，那他就是个坏人了，他可能不能再回头。

但他腿间的欲望已经抬头，而且他计算的时间也已经到了。他有点后悔为什么在计划里加上这一步。

他捏开那微张的嘴，将自己挺首的欲望送了进去，那口腔温暖湿润，让他忍不住要舒服的呼出声。

他没有很用力，以他的尺寸来讲，这对大野智的嘴来讲太困难了，他都是小心翼翼的蠕动，欲望压着对方的舌根让他的嘴无法闭合，也无法发出任何喊叫求助的声音。

在缓缓抽插的同时，他也在尽量避免伤到大野智。

在他计算的时间下，他有些不舍的退出了那温暖的口腔。

然后他暂停了第三个表的时间，这次他的手指探入那隐藏在身后的秘穴，他的手指修长，探入的时候非常小心，秘穴柔软，他很轻松的探入一根手指，他换换移动，觉得差不多了，加入第二根，然后第三根，他不想伤害这个人，所以给他做了足够的前戏，也刚好在他所计算的时间之内，他抽出了手指，然后缓缓进入了那个身体。

他的动作很轻，也很温柔，但是这么做却然他自己忍耐的很难受，他的律动很有节奏，对于一个rap担当，当然很会把控这些节奏，好像最后他的释放都是有时机的。

当他有些精疲力尽的时候，他缓缓退出这个身体。

他将大野智的身体清理干净之后，却没有继续时间，因为接下来才是正题。

他找来了眼罩，将那双还在沉睡的眼睛蒙上，而后将那双手捆绑于头顶的床头，他没有给大野智穿上衣服，而是就那么赤裸的躺在床上，然后他就坐在床边，开始了时间。

时间一分一秒的过去了，熟睡的人，似乎还没有反应。

忽然大野智的身子颤了一下，因为他觉得有人似乎在亲他，最开始他以为是错觉，而后嘴唇上的力道越来越重，他一下子从睡梦当中清醒过来，他睁开眼，眼前是一片黑暗，他觉得自己的眼睛似乎被什么蒙上了，他想喊，但是嘴被人强行堵住他没有办法喊叫，而与此同时的胸口，和股间，似乎都有人在抚摸。

“呜....”一声悲鸣从口里溢出，坐在一边的樱井翔知道开始了。

大野智的身体奋力的反抗着，但是手被绑着，怎么挣扎都不行，他的腿间有一双手抚摸在他毫无生气的欲望上。那手法让他条件反射的去并拢双脚，可是后庭被人入侵的感觉让他也无法避开。他觉得有很多的人在侵犯他，可是他喊不出声音而身体，却因为这么多生理敏感点被撩拨，而开始起了反应。

大野智摇晃着头，想避开那个亲吻，他想要求救，他知道樱井翔应该就在他附近，可是他怎么都避不开，他只能发出呜咽和悲鸣声，那些溢出的津液顺着嘴角留在床上，他难受的不停挣扎，眼睛流出生理泪水，可惜樱井翔看不到他哭泣的样子。

忽然之间，嘴上的束缚移开，他终于能够好好的喘口气，但是他还来不及调整呼吸去呼救，嘴里就被顶入一个更大的东西。没有味道只是十分强硬的伸了进来，他闭不上嘴，就算闭嘴也似乎咬不到东西。

逞强的感觉让他更难受，而樱井翔也知道差不多下一个阶段了。

樱井翔的手离开了那已经已经抬头的欲望，但是大野智却觉得有另一双手抚在上面，他的双腿被人架起来抗在肩上，他挣扎着想抽回腿，但是他没有抽动，对方的力气似乎也不小，更何况他现在使不上力气。

接下来，大野智整个人惊了一下，他觉得他的后庭当中，有两个人强硬的挤了进来，那强硬的手段让他连呼吸都变得困难而这两个人似乎还很有默契的动作，一个推一个抽，他几乎觉得自己已经无法思考了，他无法求救所有的感官都被占据着，直到他觉得身体里的凶手发泄了欲望，而他也抑制不住生理上快感倾泻出来。

樱井翔退出那身体，将时间暂停，他缓了一会儿，才帮同样精疲力尽的人清理身体和床上的痕迹，将一切都恢复成他刚睡着的样子。

时间继续。

有些失神的大野智从床上醒来，他看着漆黑的天花板有些发蒙。

“小翔...”那一声叫的很微弱。  


“怎么了？做恶梦了？”樱井翔假装不知道发生什么的过来看他。

他看了看四周，自己的身上还好好的穿着衣服，但是身体的后庭还充满着疼痛感，告诉他刚才的事儿好不是梦，但是看现在的样子，真的像极了是他刚刚睡醒而已，而时间似乎也没过去多久，现在已经是深夜了。

“可能，小翔今天陪我睡吧...”他很怕还会再做那种奇怪的感觉。

“可能你真的累了，先睡吧，我就在你旁边，有什么事儿，我会叫你的。”樱井翔躺在他旁边，酒店的床很大，即使俩个人睡也不会觉得挤。

只是一小会儿，那个在哪儿都能睡的人已经彻底熟睡，樱井翔还像是哄小孩子一样的有一下没一下的拍着。

他的实验完全行得通，只是下一次他不会再这么过火了。

反省自己的同时，他忽然想到，到底是什么人给他寄来了这种东西呢？

第二天的时候，相叶雅纪一脸懵逼的看着自己房间出现了一大一小的两个包裹。


End file.
